


Repose

by hollybennett123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “Seems like the kind of problem you can handle yourself,” Sam says dryly, even as he's pressing back into it, feeling the warm tug of arousal as his body responds.Bucky runs his palm over Sam's abs, scratches blunt nails through the trail of hair leading down from Sam's navel to make him shiver. “But sweetheart,” Bucky says softly, coaxing, “where's the fun in that?”





	

Sam's already half awake by the time his alarm goes off, early morning sunlight filtering winter-pale around the edges of the curtains. Easing himself up on one elbow, he reaches over to the nightstand to swipe his thumb across his phone screen to silence it.

Getting up early for a pre-breakfast jog had seemed like a great idea as of yesterday night, but now, under the warmth of the blankets and thinking of the inevitable frost lining the streets outside, it's hard to work up the motivation to actually follow through. Harder still when Bucky's right arm, still slung warmly over Sam's waist, tightens around him.

“Where are you _going_ ,” Bucky mumbles. Sam looks over his shoulder to where he's lying pretty much face-down, talking into the pillows. He is the literal _worst_ at mornings and Sam can't help but roll his eyes despite knowing full well that Bucky can't see him.

“Out for a run, man. Go back to sleep,” Sam tells him gently, and moves to get up before he can change his mind about it.

“Nah. You ain't,” Bucky says definitively, and Sam's not sure whether he's insinuating that Sam hasn't the willpower to do so or whether he's outright going to stop Sam if he tries. By the time Sam's decided it doesn't matter either way because he's going to get up regardless, Bucky's inched closer to his side of the bed. Sam flops back down with a huff and Bucky fits himself up close, radiating heat where he's pressed to Sam's back.

“I _am_ getting up,” Sam tries one more time. He's too comfortable to move, smiling despite himself, but at least he can pretend like he's put up some kind of argument.

“Oh, you are, huh,” Bucky says, amused. His voice is sleep-rough and drawn out honey-slow like he's still clinging to the last bit of sleep. He presses his mouth to Sam's shoulder, thumb rubbing lazily at Sam's hipbone, and the two points of contact are somehow stupidly, frustratingly arousing in combination. “I'm thinking you should stay right here, let me make it worth your while. You got me awake, see, and now I got a problem needs taking care of.”

Rolling the stiffness from his neck, Sam stretches out on his side, getting comfortable. Bucky's morning wood nudges against Sam's thighs, slides into the crease of his ass. Breath catching, Bucky's hips twitch up against him like he can't help himself.

“Uh huh. Seems like the kind of problem you can handle yourself,” Sam says dryly, even as he's pressing back into it, feeling the warm tug of arousal as his body responds.

Bucky runs his palm over Sam's abs, scratches blunt nails through the trail of hair leading down from Sam's navel to make him shiver. “But sweetheart,” Bucky says softly, coaxing, “where's the fun in that?”

And Sam's done for, is the thing, no going back; craves Bucky's hand on his dick, needing to be stroked fully hard and wanting now that Bucky's gotten him fired up like this. Instead Bucky rubs at the crease of Sam's thigh, trips his fingers across the base of his dick in a maddening tease to work him up slowly.

“Stay right here with me,” Bucky says imploringly. “You want to fuck me, I'm all yours, whatever way you want it. You just gotta say the word.”

He sits up a little, leans in to rest his chin on Sam's bicep and Sam turns his head just enough to give him an unimpressed look. He hasn't actually _looked_ at him yet this morning, not properly, and it's not at all helpful in resisting temptation when he does so. Bucky smirks right back at him, eyes heavy-lidded and his hair an unmitigated disaster that shouldn't be as endearing as it is.

“Like hell am I fucking you, Barnes,” Sam says, mouth twitching up into a smile as he turns away and settles comfortably against the pillow. “Come on, man. You want to keep me here, you're doing all the work.”

Bucky presses a grin to Sam's shoulder blade with a breath of a laugh and then falls silent. If it weren't for the lazy movement of his hand stroking over Sam's hip, Sam would be concerned he'd actually fallen asleep again.

“You got some slick?” Bucky drawls eventually, yawning, and Sam sighs because he has to do fucking _everything_ around here, pushing up onto one hand so he can lean across to the nightstand and grope around in the drawer until he finds some.

He hands it back to Bucky, who wets a couple of metal fingers with lube, breathing on them to warm it a little.

“You sure you can take me again?” Bucky asks. “It's not too much?” and he presses his thumb to Sam's hole where it's still a little slick from last night. He's relaxed enough that when Bucky slips his middle finger inside with utter and absolute gentleness it slides all the way in to the knuckle with no resistance.

“S'fine, baby,” Sam murmurs, because Christ it's so, _so_ fine, and he wraps his fingers around his dick so he can jerk himself off real nice and easy. “Feels good.”

Bucky lays his free hand over Sam's, and Sam could let him take over entirely but the added warmth and weight of it is nice, moving in tandem as Bucky lets him set the pace.

“Fuck, I wanna be in you,” Bucky sighs. Carefully fits a second finger alongside the first, curling the tips of them to catch at Sam's stretched rim as he slides out before pushing in deep again. Sam feels warm all over as Bucky fingers him open sloppily, pleasure sliding over his skin like liquid heat.

“Do it,” Sam says easily, “just go in slow.”

“You got it,” Bucky breathes, shoving the blankets down to pool at their legs, out of the way. He slicks himself up and nudges up against him, the head of his cock catching wetly. Pushes inside with a quiet groan, hitching his hips up real careful. Being on their sides limits how deep Bucky can get, how much he can move but _fuck_ , it's spectacular anyway, the stretch that aches and eases, just this side of too much when he first pushes inside. The way he rolls his hips in steady pulses so Sam can feel the sweet drag of every goddamn inch that's inside of him. “Jesus Christ,” Bucky groans, and he sounds _drunk_ on it, “Sam, fuck, sweetheart. You feel so fuckin' good. Why do we ever do anything but this, huh? I'd keep you right here on my dick all day if I could, I swear.”

Sam laughs, soft, and takes Bucky's hand from where he's stroking over Sam's dick, tangling their fingers together. He brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to Bucky's wrist. Lets his fingers catch at the swell of Sam's bottom lip just to make Bucky groan, hips stuttering out of rhythm. “Not like you ever got anything important to do, right?”

“More important than _this_?” Bucky says earnestly, awestruck, and then they're both laughing under their breath, giddy, until it's lost under the slick sound of skin on skin.

Sam can't believe he ever even entertained the idea of missing out on this, holy shit. He was going to go out for a _run_ , for shit's sake, alone, in the cold. Jesus. This right here, it's so _good_. Bucky keeps at him, and at him, and at him, and it's the easiest thing in the world to lie there and take it.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Bucky sighs eventually, like he doesn't quite want it to end but has to give in to the inevitable. He smooths his fingers over Sam's ribs, tweaks at his nipples in a way that never fails to get Sam's dick wet. “How do you want it, huh? In you or on you?”

Sam hums a thoughtful sound while he tries to get his brain back online. “In me, 'less you got a preference,” he decides, because they're going to make a damn mess either way, and Bucky uses his weight to ease Sam over onto his belly, sinking in and in and bottoming out so good that it knocks all the breath from him.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ almighty_ ,” Sam gasps. Bucky's so thick and hard and hot inside him, leaving him aching to get off.

“Fuck,” Bucky says, “ _fuck_ , Sam, you're so fucking tight like this,” and pulls out, panting.

He uses his knee to shove Sam's thighs apart in a way that's stupid fucking hot before pressing back inside, tucking his face to Sam's neck, bodies pressed together. Between Bucky's weight on him and the way Sam's dick is rubbing stickily against the sheets he's not too far from coming himself as Bucky dicks into him nice and deep.

Sam cants his hips up, rocks back a little so he can get a hand underneath himself, but Bucky gets there first, fumbling for Sam's dick and jerking him off with short, quick strokes.

“Oh, that's _good_ ,” Sam praises, urgent, “don't stop, baby. Just a little more.”

Two, three more strokes and Sam's coming, and fuck but it lasts so _long_ , all the better for the build-up. Bucky makes a choked sound like he's overwhelmed at the feel of Sam tightening around him and spilling over his fingers which only makes it hotter.

“ _Sam_ ,” Bucky says, fucking into him sharp and desperate. Starts running his damn mouth like always, tells him how sweet he is; murmurs “god, you're fuckin' perfect, you know that?” and comes right after, deep and hot. He heaves a shuddering breath, thrusting slower and slower until they're both oversensitive and spent and Sam can feel Bucky's come wet on his thighs.

Bucky kisses Sam's neck as he pulls out carefully, his hair brushing smoothly against Sam's cheek. When Sam breathes in deep Bucky smells like sweat and sex and all things good. He takes Bucky's hand before he can move out of reach, entwining their fingers. Runs his thumb over Bucky's knuckles tenderly and Bucky looks radiant despite the spectacular bedhead which is, unbelievably, somehow even worse than it was when he first woke up.

“Ugh, you don't want to lie in the wet patch, Sam, sweetheart, come here,” Bucky says gently, and Sam eases over to Bucky's side of the bed where the sheets are cool and dry against his stomach.

“I'm gonna go take a shower, baby,” Sam sighs, sprawled out and feeling all kinds of satisfied. It's probably optimistic given he can't even find the energy to turn over. Christ, he can't feel his legs properly, the tension fucked right out of him.

Still smiling like Sam's hung the damn moon and the stars alongside it, Bucky shifts down the bed on his knees and thumbs Sam open, fingers dipping inside him where he's fucked loose and wet when Sam makes a soft sound of assent. Presses his mouth to the back of Sam's thigh, the barest hint of stubble scraping and bringing heat to the surface right where he's sensitive, and breathes hot over his hole.

Sam shivers and groans, burning up all over again. Curls his fingers into the sheets like he could float right away otherwise. Feels like he needs to bite _down_ on something, hard, to ground himself, all plans of leaving this bed postponed indefinitely.

“Nah,” Bucky replies, affectionate and amused. Licks over him with the flat of his tongue – just once, just the beginning – and Sam's already rendered speechless. “You ain't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ my brain: This is not? What I set out to write?? At all???


End file.
